


Тот, кто останется

by escuadrilla



Series: Тот, кто останется [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Canon, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Тони Старк пытается не заснуть. За много-много лет до «гражданской войны» — и через несколько часов после.





	Тот, кто останется

**Author's Note:**

> Фрагменты из «Рикки-Тикки-Тави» — в переводе Чуковского.

Тони открывает глаза.

За высоким окном кружится снег в леденцовом свете фонаря, огонь ровно горит в камине. «…Конец», — тихо говорит голос над ухом.

Как — конец? Почему — конец? 

Неужели он заснул?!

Тони вскидывает голову. Точно, заснул: Джарвис уже закрывает книжку, откладывает ее на столик, потягивается в своем кресле. Дело плохо.

— А теперь отправляйтесь наверх умываться и чистить зубы. Я приду пожелать вам спокойной ночи.

Нет. Не-а. Тони пытается выбраться из вороха диванных подушек и пледа, чтобы вертеть головой убедительнее:

— Я буду ждать маму и папу.

Джарвис снимает очки.

— Тони, оперное представление закончится поздно, и после него их наверняка задержит кто-нибудь из знакомых. А миссис Старк просила вас в одиннадцать быть в постели. 

Ну да. Мама говорит, важно соблюдать режим. Но в школу он пойдет только следующим летом — какой же прок от режима сейчас?

— Дурацкий «Фальстарт»! — сердится Тони.

— «Фальстаф», — поправляет Джарвис.

Бр-рр. Все это ему ох как не нравится — до мурашек на спине. Джарвис в таких случаях говорит: подумай, что тебя не устраивает и как с этим можно справиться. Тони выпутывается, наконец, из пледа, подтягивает ноги, садится думать. Джарвис прикрывает глаза, трет переносицу. Ждет. Папа часто его торопит, а Джарвис — никогда. 

Тони втягивает носом воздух: вчера привезли елку, и по всему дому разливается щекотный запах… Ладно, у рождественских спектаклей в «Метрополитен-опера» есть и положительные стороны. Во-первых, мама теперь долго будет петь красивые мелодии — наряжая елку, принимая гостей, листая вместе с ним фотоальбомы. Во-вторых, завтра утром папа будет в хорошем настроении. Так что за завтраком — главное, успеть до газеты с сигарой — можно будет снова завести разговор о том, чтобы папа взял его с собой в авиаконструкторское бюро «Старк Индастриз». Тони уже просил, неудачно. «Предоставь мне хоть один аргумент, почему я должен это сделать, и имей в виду, что “я хочу” и “мне интересно” — это не аргументы», — сказал тогда папа. Тони с тех пор думал. Много. Смотрел чертежи с отцовского стола, когда его не было дома, читал важные бумажки, то есть спе-ци-фи-кации, которые хранятся в запертых ящиках с печатями «совершенно секретно» — читал внимательно. Аргументы? Тони готов предоставить восемнадцать, если не считать простых опечаток. 

И в-третьих, Джарвиса в такие вечера можно было убедить куда легче, чем обычно.

Когда подумаешь как следует, оказывается, что не так уж все и плохо. Тони разворачивается к Джарвису:

— Еще одну сказку. И я пойду спать без замешательств и канителей, а завтра помогу украшать гостиную, чтобы у вас с мамой было меньше забот. Всего одну, Джарвис, пожалуйста.

— Обещаете? — Джарвис поднимает бровь.

Его рука уже тянется к книжке, а у Тони смешинки рвутся из груди, но они с Джарвисом заключают сейчас договор, так что он отвечает серьезно и четко:

— Обещаю. 

— Договорились, — победа! Джарвис снова надевает очки! — Какую сказку вы хотите?

Вот теперь можно вскочить на ноги, подпрыгнуть на диване высоко-высоко — раз, два, три! — и прокричать:

— «Ррррикки-Тикки-Тави»!

Джарвис со стоном закатывает глаза:

— Энтони, вы же знаете ее наизусть!

— В предмете договора название сказки не кон-кре-ти-зировалось! — Тони со всего размаха падает на спину и торжествующе вскидывает ноги.

Джарвис качает головой и привстает из кресла, чтобы накрыть его пледом. От прыжков жарко, от камина жарко, но Джарвису всегда кажется, что другим холоднее, чем есть на самом деле. Мама говорит, это из-за войны и еще потому, что миссис Джарвис умерла от пневмонии. Но сейчас Джарвис улыбается — Тони видит, и потрепанная книга в его руках сама раскрывается на нужной странице. Тони еще немного вертится, устраиваясь так, чтобы видеть все: и окно, где снег теперь сыпался сплошной стеной, и лицо Джарвиса, на котором выплясывают тени от камина, и краешек входной двери в дальнем конце гостиной.

А Джарвис начинает:

— «Это рассказ о великой войне, которую вел в одиночку Рикки-Тикки-Тави в ванной большого дома в поселке Сигаули. Дарзи, птица-портной, помогала ему, и Чучундра, мускусная крыса — та, что никогда не выбежит на середину комнаты, а все крадется у самой стены, — давала ему советы. Но по-настоящему…»

— «…Но по-настоящему воевал он один», — шепотом подхватывает Тони. Конечно, он знает наизусть все слова из этой истории, но дело не в словах, да и читать он давно умеет сам. Дело в том, как история разворачивается в голове. В книжке она одна и та же, а вот в голове у него — всякий раз разная, ведь пока слушаешь, можно думать, вспоминать и воображать кучу всяких вещей. Тони любит думать, и больше всего он любит думать, когда Джарвис читает ему вслух. Ему нравится множество разных историй из самых разных книжек, но эта — о храбром, умном маленьком мангусте, который защищал свой дом и своих близких не на жизнь, а на смерть, — эта история особенная.

Джарвис читает о том, как наводнение унесло Рикки-Тикки из ложбины, где он жил с родителями. Рикки-Тикки едва не погиб, но его нашел мальчик Тедди, и его семья приютила мангуста в своем доме. В истории почему-то не говорится о том, что стало с собственными родителями Рикки-Тикки. Тони думает, что его папа и мама уцелели и починили свой дом, что все они ищут и когда-нибудь обязательно найдут друг друга. Как же иначе?

Тони ждет, пока Джарвис перевернет страницу, и снова шепчет: «Нет на свете ничего труднее, как испугать мангуста, потому что он от носа до хвоста весь горит любопытством, — Тони посматривает на Джарвиса: на слове «любопытство» он всегда ему подмигивает. — «Беги Разузнай и Разнюхай» — начертано на семейном гербе у мангустов, а Рикки-Тикки был чистокровный мангуст».

Осенью они с мамой были в Риме. Однажды вечером они выходили из маминой галереи. Собирались гулять и как следует полазить по руинам. Но маму попросили к телефону и ей пришлось вернуться, а Тони, пока ждал, выбежал за ворота. На площади было много людей, шумно, кто-то вдруг протянул ему мороженое — Тони от неожиданности взял, хотя обычно знал, что нельзя, и какой-то длинный человек ему улыбнулся. А потом его подхватили, понесли и запихнули в машину. Говорили на незнакомом языке, кричали. Ехали быстро. Тони поначалу сильно растерялся, но затем вспомнил, как Джарвис объяснял: если такое случится, ему нужно будет дышать ровно, смотреть внимательно и делать то, что от него ждут. Папа тогда добавил: а вот потом, если злоумышленники ведут себя неумно, можно сделать что-нибудь, чего не ждут — но только если есть план, от начала и до конца. Так что Тони вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз — и разревелся. На совесть: размазывая по щекам сопли, как маленький, и притворяясь, что его сейчас стошнит. Злоумышленники — их было всего-то двое, длинный и толстый — скривили рожи и стали ругаться между собой, и наконец на пустой улице машина остановилась. Длинный, который сидел с ним на заднем сиденье, вылез, чтобы его выпустить. Тони еще чуть-чуть порыдал, поглядывая одним глазом в зеркало на лобовом стекле, и как только заметил в конце улицы людей, рванул в их сторону через другую дверь — он незаметно приоткрыл ее раньше. Ему все время было немного страшно, но он представлял, будто он чистокровный мангуст и ничего не боится. Сзади дернули за воротник и потащили назад, но Тони завопил — как кухарка Лючия, если ей показать мышку, — вывернулся и убежал, и за ним не погнались. Он запомнил дорогу и быстро вернулся к маме. Правда, сначала пришлось оцарапать карабинера и укусить врача, который полез светить фонариком ему в глаз, — мешали: Тони нужно было первым делом успокоить маму, а перед офицером он потом извинился. По-настоящему стало страшно оттого, как горько мама плакала, и от мысли, что они с ней вместе больше никогда никуда не поедут. Тони постарался объяснить, что все это пустяки и что он больше не будет убегать, но мама почему-то плакала еще сильнее и прижимала к себе так крепко, что казалось, будто ее сердце бьется прямо в его груди. 

Пока Тони вспоминал, Джарвис уже дочитал до того места, где Рикки-Тикки исследует новый дом. Джарвис здесь всякий раз переводит взгляд с книжки на Тони и хитро улыбается: «Весь этот день он только и делал, что рыскал по всему дому. Он чуть не утонул в ванне, он сунулся носом в чернила и тотчас же после этого обжег себе нос о сигару, которую курил Большой Человек, потому что взобрался к Большому Человеку на колени посмотреть, как пишут пером на бумаге». Тони хихикает: вспомнил, как на прошлой неделе Джарвис полдня оттирал его от вонючей липкой массы, которую Тони разлил в подвале. Совершенно не нарочно, между прочим. Крепче завинчивайте крышку и наклеивайте этикетку побольше, если уж храните в доме такую гадость. 

«Вечером, — продолжает Джарвис, — он прибежал в Теддину спальню, чтобы проследить, как зажигаются керосиновые лампы. А когда Тедди улегся в постель, Рикки-Тикки прикорнул возле него, но оказался беспокойным соседом, потому что при всяком шорохе вскакивал и настораживался и бежал разузнавать, в чем дело… — ой! Тони вспомнил, что должен следить за дверью, и дернулся было с места, но Джарвис посмотрел со значением, и он улегся обратно. — Отец с матерью зашли перед сном проведать своего спящего сына и увидели, что Рикки-Тикки не спит, а сидит у него на подушке. “Не нравится мне это, — сказала Теддина мать. — Что если он укусит ребенка?” — “Не бойся, — сказал отец. — Эта зверюшка защитит его лучше всякой собаки. Если, например, вползет змея…” Но Теддина мать и думать не хотела о таких ужасах». 

Родители Тедди очень похожи на его родителей. Папа такой же высокий и храбрый, как Большой Человек, всегда думает наперед и отлично обращается с оружием. Мама добрая, но слишком уж волнуется по пустякам. Только Тони не похож на Тедди — надеется, что не похож. Тедди сам ничего не делает: просто мальчик, которого нужно защищать от опасностей, а человек должен что-то из себя представлять, особенно если он Старк. Тони прочитал в энциклопедии, что по-научному индийский мангуст называется herpestes edwardsii, в честь английского натуралиста Эдвардса, и он любит думать, будто его второе имя — в честь Рикки-Тикки-Тави, а не деда, которого Тони видел только на большом мрачном портрете в кабинете отца. 

Но он был бы не против, если бы родители каждый вечер приходили желать ему спокойной ночи, как Тедди, — вместе. 

Когда весь дом погружается в сон, Рикки-Тикки отправляется на разведку. В темной комнате он встречает мускусную крысу Чучундру. «У Чучундры разбитое сердце, — печальным голосом читает Джарвис. — Она хнычет и ноет всю ночь и все хочет набраться храбрости, чтобы выбежать на середину комнаты. Но храбрости у нее никогда не хватает».

Тони понимает, что значит — не хватает храбрости; у него не всегда хватает, и от этого правда хочется ныть. А вот про разбитое сердце непонятно. Джарвис объяснял, что это называется метафорой — значит, не по-настоящему разбито. Но все равно ведь больно? Не об этом ли говорила мама в тот вечер, летом, когда папа вернулся из ледяного моря? Папа тогда снова не нашел Капитана Америку. Тони выбежал встречать, а папа даже не посмотрел на него. Отодвинул в сторону, будто Тони мешал! А он хотел обсудить кучу важных дел — за месяц столько всего в голове накопилось. Было так обидно, что он даже пошел вовремя спать. Но спать не дали: кричали внизу, Тони много раз слышал слово «приоритеты» — тяжелое, душное, оно всегда значило, что кричат из-за него. Потом было очень тихо. А потом пришла мама. 

Мама села на край кровати и погладила его по голове: «Постарайся не сердиться на папу, у него просто разбито сердце». Тони стало еще обиднее: мама же была на его стороне, когда они с папой ругались, Тони слышал. «Почему разбито? Потому что у папы не получается найти Капитана?» — спросил Тони. Между прочим, он давно советовал сделать металлоискатель помощнее. «Да, и потому, что он многое потерял вместе с ним», — ответила мама. «Папа грустит оттого, что Капитан был его другом?» У него самого нет друзей — зачем, если есть мама, папа и Джарвис? «Не только, — сказала мама. — Папа верил, что Капитан Америка — это шанс дать хорошим, достойным людям такую силу, чтобы они смогли менять мир к лучшему. И теперь папа думает, что такого шанса у него больше не будет». 

Тони слышал, что Капитан до проекта «Возрождение» был слабым и больным, но уже тогда стремился защищать других. «Папа винит себя, — тихо продолжила мама, перебирая его волосы, — за то, что не сумел его уберечь. И пока у него есть хоть крохотная надежда, что Капитан не погиб, он не остановится, — мама вздохнула и улыбнулась невесело. — Твой папа очень далеко смотрит, не может иначе. Он многое видит и делает важные и замечательные вещи. Но из-за того, что не может отвести взгляд от далекого, не всегда видит то, что близко». 

Мама еще долго говорила, Тони понимал не все, но сердиться расхотелось. А перед тем как уйти, она попросила у него что-то важное, и он пообещал. Но что — теперь не помнит…

Ох, кажется, он сильно отвлекся — чуть не прослушал любимое место! Джарвис читает, как змей Наг по совету своей коварной жены Нагайны пробрался ночью в ванную, чтобы на рассвете напасть на отца Тедди: «Наг обвился вокруг большого кувшина у самого пола и заснул. А Рикки-Тикки стоял тихо, как смерть. Через час он начал подвигаться к кувшину — мускул за мускулом». Тони однажды пробовал так — стоять не шелохнувшись. Вдруг понадобится? Засек время на часах — и еле продержался три минуты: голова изнутри так зачесалась от всяких идей, что чуть не лопнула! Папа говорит, что ему не хватает терпения — ка-та-стро-фически. 

Как назло захотелось зевнуть. Тони переворачивается на живот и подпирает голову руками: с его стороны нечестно будет заснуть, когда Рикки-Тикки один сражается с огромным Нагом. Тони здесь всегда перестает думать и просто слушает: «Он сжимал челюсти все крепче и крепче, — Джарвис переходит на быстрый тревожный шепот, а Тони задерживает дыхание, — потому что хоть и думал, что пришла его смерть, но решил встретить ее, не разжимая зубов. Этого требовала честь его рода. Голова у него кружилась, его тошнило, и он чувствовал себя так, будто весь был разбит на куски, — Тони даже представить такое не может. Должно быть, в сто раз больнее, чем обжечься газовой горелкой! — Вдруг у него за спиной словно ударил гром, и горячий вихрь налетел на него и сбил его с ног, а красный огонь опалил ему шерстку. Это Большой Человек, разбуженный шумом, прибежал с охотничьим ружьем, выстрелил сразу из обоих стволов и попал Нагу в то место, где кончается его капюшон. Рикки-Тикки лежал, не разжимая зубов, и глаза у него были закрыты, так как он считал себя мертвым». 

Уф. У Тони от напряжения затекли плечи. Бросив взгляд на дверь и прислушавшись — во дворе тихо, — Тони переворачивается на бок, поглубже зарывается в подушки и подсовывает ладони под голову. Джарвис читает, как Рикки-Тикки еле доковылял до подушки, а наутро глупая птичка Дарзи принялась петь в его честь хвалебные песни, забыв о том, что жена Нага жива и жаждет мести. Но сам Рикки — и Тони вместе с ним — знает, что самое трудное сражение впереди.

Вот только перед этим сражением — его нелюбимое место. О том, как птичка хитростью отвлекла Нагайну, а Рикки-Тикки пробрался на грядку и перебил все яйца, из которых вот-вот должны были вылупиться ее детеныши. Тони думает об этом с тех самых пор, когда Джарвис прочел ему эту историю в первый раз. Беззащитных убивать нельзя, это Тони знает твердо. Но Рикки-Тикки говорит, что стоит детенышам подрасти, и они примутся убивать людей и зверей. Так-то оно так, но сейчас они ведь даже не родились! Получается, Рикки-Тикки убил за то, что только может произойти? Непонятно. Мама говорит: когда непонятно, всегда можно спрашивать, что бы там ни бурчал папа, и Тони спрашивал. Джарвис сказал: иногда так бывает, что хорошего решения нет, и выбирать приходится между плохими, вот и Рикки-Тикки выбрал защитить близких. Папа пожал плечами: чем больше берешь ответственности, тем грязнее твои руки. Тони хотел бы знать, что думает мама, но с мамой он такие вещи не обсуждает. Женщин нехорошо расстраивать.

Капитан Америка — вот кто точно нашел бы хорошее решение. Папа говорит, Капитан находил его даже тогда, когда все остальные выбирали между плохими. 

Тони хочется еще подумать, и хочется слушать: история подбирается к главному сражению. Вот бы иметь дополнительную голову, чтобы успевать додумывать все-все, и не спать, когда спишь, и видеть, когда глаза закрыты, и никогда ничего не забывать. Тони недавно рассказал об этом папе, он сказал: вот мечтатель. Когда папа по-настоящему сердится, он называет его фантазером, а когда не по-настоящему — мечтателем. На следующий день папа принес ему коробку с необычными деталями — компьютер, и сказал: разбирайся. Тони уже вторую неделю разбирается: это куда сложнее, чем двигатели. Похоже, компьютер умеет только считать, хоть и быстро. А думать — это ведь не только считать. Папа говорит, что компьютер может делать разные сложные вещи, если сказать ему на специальном языке. У Тони пока неважно получается, компьютер плохо его понимает. Но Джарвис всегда повторяет: не получается? ничего страшного, главное — пытаться снова. 

…На веранде бунгало папа, мама и Тедди сидят за обеденным столом, не смея пошевелиться: Нагайна вьется у ног мальчика, готовится ужалить смертельным укусом. Спасти его может только Рикки-Тикки. Он отвлекает змею, отец хватает Тедди и тянет на середину стола, чтобы Нагайна не могла до него добраться. Даже у Джарвиса лицо потемнело от страха, или это просто дрова в камине догорают. Надо бы повернуться и проверить… через минуту. Так не хочется отрывать голову от подушки. 

…Рикки-Тикки кружится в смертельном танце вокруг разъяренной кобры, а мысли без разрешения Тони прыгают назад — в тот вечер, когда отец вернулся из ледяного моря. Мама погасила ночник и ушла, а потом, совсем-совсем поздно, пришел папа. Тони, может, и перестал сердиться, но это только для мамы, а для папы — еще нет, и потому он притворился, что спит. Тони ждал, что отец станет ругать, но он сел на край кровати и погладил его по голове — как мама, только рука тяжелее и холоднее. Ох и замерз он, наверное, за целый-то месяц… Запахло коньяком — ужасная гадость, Тони однажды лизнул. Папа долго молчал, а потом сказал: «У твоей мамы слишком открытое сердце, — все-таки взрослые чересчур много говорят о сердце. — Я веду себя как свинья, причиняю ей боль снова и снова, а она даже когда сердится, верит в меня без остатка». 

Папа говорил еще дольше, чем мама; про море и про айсберги, и про то, как скучает по ним — каждый раз, и про свои опасные изобретения, за которые он волнуется, и про войну, и про какую-то гидру, с которой сражался Капитан. Из мифов? Джарвис читал ему про Лернейскую гидру, она еще опаснее и страшнее, чем кобра, которую Рикки-Тикки преследует сквозь терновник и густую траву. Если она доберется до норы, пиши пропало. «Не всякий мангуст, даже самый умный и старый, решится последовать за коброй в нору», — где-то далеко звучит голос Джарвиса, а папа вдруг проговорил: «Я чертовски боюсь за тебя, ребенок», — и Тони перестал притворяться и открыл глаза, чтобы успокоить: все ведь будет в порядке, уж он об этом позаботится. Но папа смотрел не на него, а куда-то в темноту, будто видел там что-то страшное. А потом о чем-то его попросил, и Тони пообещал. И тоже забыл. Вот бы никогда ничего не забывать… 

…Змея все-таки успевает скрыться, и Рикки-Тикки летит за ней в нору — такую темную и глубокую, что оттуда не видно краешка двери, не слышно голоса Джарвиса. У Тони веки совсем тяжелые, в глаза будто крошек от печенья насыпали, но он не должен спать. Он должен выбраться из темноты, должен услышать, что Рикки-Тикки одолел змею, должен убедиться, что в саду больше не будет кобр, должен дождаться маму с папой, они вот-вот вернутся, будут смеяться и пахнуть цветами и снегом. Тони ни за что не будет спать. Он просто подтянет повыше плед — стало холодно, огонь, верно, погас. Он просто прикроет глаза, на секундочку.

* * *

Тони попытался открыть глаза.

Трудно. Ресницы крепко склеены чем-то острым. 

Он заснул? Он же не должен был спать. Почему? Не помнит…

Холодно.

В ухе затрещало, будто рядом подожгли бенгальский огонь. Запахло дымом и снегом. Почему снегом? Бенгалия — это же в Индии.

— Не спите, босс! Джет будет через час. Держитесь, не засыпайте! — прорвался сквозь треск женский голос. 

Беспокоится…

Снова тихо.

«Чего же беспокоиться: ни одной кобры не осталось в живых, а если бы они и остались — ведь я тут…» — слова проплыли глубоко в голове гибкой сильной тенью. 

— Не засну, — успокоил он. Это у него такой голос, чужой, хриплый?

Острое на глазах подтаяло, сквозь пелену тускло сверкнула искра, другая, и перед глазами показалась нитка дыма. Будто костер погас. Нитка потянулась вверх, тяжелый тугой клубок в голове начал распутываться. 

Был костер. Он сам развел, до того как спать. И с чего он взял, что Индия? Сибирь. Три тысячи миль на север и еще полмили вверх. Потому и холодно. Зато холод притупляет боль.

Лучше бы притуплял память. 

Чтобы разжечь костер, он стаскивал тряпки с тел, которые были в стеклянных камерах — они где-то там, в темноте. Накатила тошнота, но Тони подумал об Индии и о том, как пахнет весной в саду. Костер был нужен, чтобы ждать. Пятница сказала: ждать восемь часов. Через восемь часов она пригонит один из спасательных квинджетов с аэродрома их подразделения в Мумбаи. Тони их помнит, он отправлял помощь в сезон наводнений. В том джете, который угнала Пятница, есть стелс-режим, про который никто не знает — Тони встроил когда-то, на всякий случай. Такие случаи всегда наступают.

…Значит, остался всего час.

Хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться обратно, в темноту, где было по-другому, и он сам был другим, и ждал чего-то очень хорошего, но костер погас и он обещал Пятнице. Тони с сожалением оторвал спину от стены, поднялся на ноги, опираясь на что-то — на разбитый корпус брони. Посмотрел вперед, в черное нутро бункера. 

До того как он спал, до того как разводил костер, Тони слушал шаги. Долго; они удалялись, отдаваясь эхом от бетонных стен, потом наверху загудело, а потом, наконец, наступила тишина. 

До того как они ушли, до того как остаться одному, он хотел, чтобы они перестали. Сопротивляться, объяснять ему, останавливать его — перестали. Он хотел, чтобы все остановилось.

Солнечное сплетение прорезала вспышка, отдалась в груди, обожгла глаза, разлетелась в голове фейерверком бессмысленных «почему». Тони зажмурился, подождал, пока погаснет. Снова открыл глаза.

Полуобрушенные стены, вывороченные куски арматуры, густые полосы крови на сером полу. 

Это он сделал. 

Погасший экран, отрезанная рука, брошенный щит. 

Они остановили его, и хорошо. Его руки и без того грязнее некуда.

Пусть бы даже остановили до конца. Но что уж теперь… 

Тони развернулся к темноте спиной и пошел к наружной стене. Там в проемах виднелось небо — светлое, будто сумеречное, хотя часы показывали три утра. Под ботинками захрустел снег. Тони вспомнил, что хотел пить, и набрал немного снега в ладони. Попробовал — гадость. А впрочем, ничего…

Сглотнув, он задрал голову — перед глазами закружились снежинки, сперва быстро-быстро, потом медленнее. Остановились. Не снежинки — звезды. А небо здесь выше, чем дома. Светлее и выше. 

Если оттуда снова придет война — а она придет, Тони будет в одиночку. Однажды он попытался защитить в одиночку. На его счету прибавились две сотни смертей.

…Здесь так тихо и спокойно. Зачем он вставал? Ноги еле держат, голова тяжелая, ни на что не годная. Хочется спать — впервые в жизни по-настоящему хочется спать. Почему нет? Больше ведь некого ждать. 

Ай! В ухе опять затрещало: 

— Полковник Роудс пришел в сознание после операции по удалению костных фрагментов. Состояние стабильное, но врачи дают отрицательный прогноз на восстановление двигательных…

Взвизгнуло, оборвалось. Снова тихо. 

Резервный аккумулятор сел. Он один теперь.

Земля под ногами поплыла и оказалась вдруг прямо перед глазами, белая, гладкая, как индийский шелк. Всего-то и нужно, что перестать держаться. 

Тони оперся руками, оттолкнулся, встал. Стоит, держится.

Нет, спать он не должен. Должен — другое. Пусть его руки слишком грязные, но ими все еще можно что-то делать.

Он должен поставить Роуди на ноги. Должен присмотреть за Паркером. Он не должен оставлять компанию на Пеппер. Он должен сделать из Соглашения лучшее, чем оно может стать, и дать хорошим, достойным людям все, что он может дать, чтобы они меняли мир к лучшему. Он должен доработать М.О.Р.Г., чтобы восстанавливать не только воспоминания, но и память. Должен вырастить Пятницу, она умница, но может помогать не только ему. Он должен следить за небом, должен смотреть вдаль и на тех, кто близко. Пусть он один, но в одиночку можно многое сделать. Значит, ему нужно домой. 

Тони расставил в снегу ноги пошире. Удержится.

Он обещал.

«Обещай, что всегда будешь держать открытыми глаза и сердце». Он обещал. «А когда не получится, обещай, что попытаешься снова». Обещал. Кому? Не помнит. Кому-то из тех, кого любит. Они уходят — что ж, значит, он будет тем, кто остается. 

Тони глядит на звезды, их тысячи на светлом небе. Все звезды высоко, но одна — низко. Одна — ближе и ближе. В тишине нарастает гул, громче, громче.

Они не вернутся, но он — он возвращается.


End file.
